


Passions

by GayShipsSailing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Early Klance, Just smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nothing but smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre Season 3, Pure Smut, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), blowjob, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShipsSailing/pseuds/GayShipsSailing
Summary: Keith and Lance share a night together.





	Passions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to give you some saucy Klance!

“Lance...” Keith moaned, tangling his fingers in his boyfriend’s short, velvety hair. Lance smiled against Keith’s neck, sucking gently on the delicate skin there, while his hands roamed Keith’s body. Keith might have had the upper hand on the battlefield, but there, in the safe confines of the Castle of Lions, he was putty in Lance’s talented hands. A few articles of clothing were scattered on the floor already, including both of their jackets and shirts. Keith was down to a pair of tight black briefs and his signature fingerless black gloves, while Lance had managed to keep the entirety of him bottom half fully clothed. Not fair in Keith’s opinion, but as long as Lance kept nipping at his throat and softly rubbing his hips against him, he wasn’t going to complain.

“Lance, please,” Keith pleaded. Lance backed away just enough to look into Keith’s blue-gray eyes, causing the latter to whimper in protest.

“I wonder what the team would do,” Lance started in a playful tone. “If they could see you like this.” He snaked a hand between them to palm Keith’s straining erection. Keith arched his pelvis up from the bed, searching for friction. Lance simply stared, mesmerized by the view. Keith’s long black hair was fanned out on Lance’s pillow, his normally pale skin was flushed with a light pink, his eyes hooded with lust, and his lips parted ever so slightly to release quick breaths. He was beautiful.

Lance lowered himself onto Keith, their bare chests pressed together, and kissed him deeply. Their tongues twisted together, while Keith pushed himself against Lance’s hand, urging him to keep going. Lance chuckled and rose up on his knees. Keith, in turn, propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Lance quizzically.

“No, no,” he teased, shoving Keith back onto the bed gently. “You stay put.” He licked his lips, leaned down, and began to pepper soft kisses on Keith’s inner thigh. Keith could only moan and grab fistfuls of the messy sheets as Lance slowly pulled Keith’s underwear down using his teeth. Keith’s cock sprang free, bobbing in front of Lance’s face, a bit of precum already leaking from its head. Lance waited until Keith’s eyes met his before pointedly licking his member from base to tip.

“God, Lance...fuck!” Keith once again threaded his hands through Lance’s hair, tugging slightly and making him grunt. Lance wrapped his lips around the tip, using his tongue to suck the precum away. Keith was already a writhing mess, but it only became worse when Lance effortlessly took his entire length into his mouth, moaning around it and using his tongue to work the underside. Lance’s fingertips dug into the supple skin of Keith’s thigh, no doubt leaving bruises for the next day. He began to suck Keith’s erection in earnest then, bobbing up and down, eliciting every cry and shudder he could from the Red Paladin’s body, until Keith was right on the edge and Lance’s scalp began to ache from his hair being tugged. He quickly removed his mouth with an obscene pop, much to Keith’s dismay. 

“Lance,” he panted. “Please, I’m so close.”

“Patience is a virtue, Kogane,” Lance said with a smirk. Keith groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. Lance shook his head at the action, grabbed both of Keith’s wrists, and pinned them over his head with one hand. “Do you really want to pull that shit tonight?” he asked in a serious tone, his voice deepening with the act. Keith shook his head. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“No, sir,” Keith relented, involuntarily thrusting his hips up.

“So eager,” Lance whispered in his ear, spreading Keith’s legs and nudging at his entrance with a finger. Keith gasped and trembled under Lance’s touch, emitting a quiet whine when Lance pressed harder. “Tell me,” he said huskily. “Tell me what you want me to do with you.” Keith grunted when Lance pushed his finger in all the way, pulling out and thrusting back in with a slow rhythm. “You have to tell me,” he said, adding a second finger and resuming his pace.

“Lance, fuck, I want...mmm… I want you to fuck me, Lance. Please.” Keith hissed as Lance grinned down at him and began to scissor his fingers, prepping Keith for what would come next. Then, just to get one more reaction out of him, Lance crooked his fingers, rubbing that rough spot that sent sparks through Keith’s body. He was not disappointed, either. Keith’s back arched completely off of the bed and he inhaled a shuddering breath. 

“Lance!” he cried. “P-please. I need you inside me.” He was so desperate, eyes pleading. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, matting his bangs to his forehead. When he looked like that, Lance couldn’t help but comply. He shucked his jeans and underwear as fast as he could, then resumed his position between Keith’s legs, aligning his own throbbing cock with Keith’s entrance. Then, inch by agonizing inch, he pushed himself into Keith. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as he bottomed out with a murmur of Keith’s name. 

He was now poised over Keith, one arm propping him up and the other threaded through Keith’s dark hair. He wouldn’t have minded staying like that forever, but Keith’s short heavy breaths and the sweat that pooled in his collarbone encouraged him to continue. He pulled out just a little, then thrust forward again. Keith gasped, his eyes screwed shut at the motion, and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance, spurred on by the red hot desire building below his stomach, pounded into Keith, capturing his cries and jumbled words with sloppy, passionate kisses.

Lance’s free hand slid up and down Keith’s side, at one point lifting Keith’s ass to meet his ministrations, nails ripping the sensitive flesh. Then, he reached between their bodies, encircling Keith’s achingly hard member with his hand and jerking him off to the same pace. Keith’s eyes flew open and met Lance’s, widening as he realized what was happening. Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s. 

“Cum for me, Keith,” he whispered. It was all Keith needed to clench around Lance’s cock and shoot thick white ropes across their stomachs. As Keith fell over the edge with a scream, Lance’s orgasm hit as well, and he groaned as he emptied himself inside Keith. They stayed like that a while, struggling to catch their breath. Lance rolled off of Keith, draping an arm across his chest to maintain contact. 

“Keith,” Lance rasped, planting small kisses along his jawline. “I love you so much.” Keith clutched Lance’s arm tight to his chest and, even though he didn’t return the sentiment, Lance didn’t mind. Keith was never expressive of his emotions, but he knew from the secretive smile Keith gave him before drifting off to sleep that he loved Lance just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I know I haven't posted in a long time, but I am back and have a lot of stories planned! Stay tuned!


End file.
